


Lugosi and Steele Antiquities

by underhill_underwater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underhill_underwater/pseuds/underhill_underwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of escaping after Dean shoots the devil in Carthage, he is sent back to Hell. A month later he is back topside, but why isn't he booking it to Sioux Falls and his family? Why is he driving as fast as he can in the opposite direction? DESTIEL, IN PROGRESS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Breath

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, hi! I'm Underhill Underrwater! I started this fic a while back and it's still in progress, but this is it all edited and shiny (I hope). The chapters start out short but get longer pretty quick.

**Prologue**

The second time Dean goes to Hell, there is no Alistair waiting to take him under his wing. There is no one to help because there are no more seals to break. There are just a whole lot of pissed off demons--demons Dean's had a hand in sending here, or worse, demons he helped make back when he was torturing. So, regardless of origin, each and every demon in Hell wants a piece of everyone's favorite Winchester.

_"It's time to go back now, Dean."_

* * *

  **Chapter** 1

_"You find me, Dean.  You know where I'll be.  I'll be waiting, and then we can take care of each other."  She touches his face.  "Are you ready?"_

_"Yeah."  They have no idea if this will work, but anything is better than this place._ Anything _.  "I'll see you on the other side, Bela."_

_She smiles.  "Damn straight you will, Winchester."_

_They step through into the dark._

GASP.

 


	2. Harsh Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up in Carthage.

**January 2, Carthage, Missouri**

Dean wakes up in Carthage, Missouri, the last resting place of his human remains. It takes Dean a minute to realize this though. His first focus is on breathing, and then, what the fact that he's breathing so easy means. As the sun burns down against his closed eyes and the air stings his lungs, he realizes: they hadn't buried him.

His family hadn't even _buried_ him.

 _It doesn't really matter_ , he tells himself. _They told you; you already knew._

He pushes up onto his elbows and opens his eyes, just a crack at first but then more. It's bright and… the place is a crater. Where the field he'd died on outside Carthage had been green and alive, this place is nothing but dry earth and death.

_"…don't even care that you're gone. Don't you think they would have found a way to get you out by now, Dean?" Dean screams as the demon stretches and tears at another strip of skin on his chest. "It's been years, Dean. But nothing, not even a peep from the outside. They've moved on."_

_You already_ knew _._  But it still hurts. He'd been hoping, goddamn praying that they'd been lying. "Demons lie," he'd told his brother once. But sometimes they tell the truth if they think it'll hurt more.

He coughs, clearing his throat out. He tries to speak, to test out the words. "Sam left me here. Bobby left me here." The voice is one he can barely recognize, choked and strangled. He gets to his feet on unsteady legs.

"Cas left me here."

 _Goddamnit. I gotta find a gas station._ He sighs. He needs to find a car if he's going to get to New York any time soon. It's going to be a long walk back to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I get to put notes!
> 
> So, italics are used for thoughts or flashbacks. I've been doing the story in present tense instead of past because... no particular reason. And, as I'm sure you know, I don't know anything related to Supernatural (because if I did, that show would be slash 24/7).


	3. O.M.W.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time in Hell moves different. Dean was gone one month, but to him it was ten years.

**January 2, diner in Carthage, Missouri**

The first six years back in Hell Dean spent on the rack, and though it seems impossible, it was even worse than his first time around. Turns out that Alistair had been easy on him. Things could have been worse, God, so much worse, and he found out first hand from eager volunteers just how much worse it could be.

_"Dean, oh Dean, physical pain is nothing compared to what we have in store for you.  You've made a lot of people angry down here, and a lot of those people plan to say hello."_

When he broke free, half crazy and desperate, it was Bela who found him, Bela who put him back together again.  Bela who was inexplicably still human.  She taught him how to keep hidden, how to stay protected, how to fight and withstand in Hell.  He'd thought a century and more down under would have destroyed her, but he should have known better.  If anyone had the guts and the smarts to survive the Pit, it's Bela.

That's why he's on his way to New York, radio blasting from a hot-wired, old junker of a car, and not to Sioux Falls and his family.  Because they aren't his family anymore.  The only family he has now made him promise to find her, and they'd agreed on her loft as a safe meeting place.

First though, they'd agreed to get in contact via e-mail.  Both their cells are no doubt disconnected and neither knew exactly where they'd been laid to rest (the spell specified that was where they would come up).  Bela was undoubtedly in New York.  Dean though, it could have been Sioux Falls; it could have been in Lawrence, next to his mother.  He hadn't figured on Carthage, though.

 

To: Bela Lugosi

From: Dean Van Halen

Subject: Alive

I'm up.  See you in a few days.

-D

 

The response pings almost immediately.

 

To: Dean Van Halen

From: Bela Lugosi

Subject: Re: Alive

Good.  Place is secure.  Hurry up, "Van Halen."

-B

 

He grins.  Bela made it out of the Pit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very obviously don't own Supernatural or anything related to it, because if I did there would be so much Dean/Cas make outs. Like, all the time. Basically, it would be porn. AND IT WOULD BE AWESOME


End file.
